


Strange Happenstance

by starsinger



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: This is the Athena/Cassiopia/Starbuck triangle, just with a slight twist that probably has been done before. I'm going with the book that originally had Athena a warrior at the beginning, just like that thread. Don't own them.
Relationships: Athena (BSG 1978)/Cassiopeia (BSG 1978)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Strange Happenstance

Starbuck stood outside the sickbay and closed his eyes. Cassiopia was intoxicatingly beautiful. Sure she had been a Lady of the Evening, but it was something that really didn't matter in his brain. He heard a familiar voice to his left and smiled absently toward the voice, not really registering who it was. Cassie exited the doorway and twirled, her dress swirling around her. "I'm healed!" she proclaimed flinging herself into Starbuck's arms. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Who?" Starbuck asked as he glanced over at the curvy figure in dark blue. 

Athena rolled her eyes as she heard her name being called over the intercom. She walked over to wallcom and hit a switch. Neither heard what was said but she caught Starbuck's eyes and shrugged her shoulders before hitting the com. Athena walked over to them, "Hey, Starbuck, I've been called for patrol, something about a lack of qualified pilots who can fly those Vipers."

Starbuck chuckled, "Regretting going to the Warrior Academy, Athena?"

"I've gotten 6 Centaurs of sleep in the last 6 days, what do you think?" she glanced tiredly at the blonde by his side. Trust Starbuck to find a beautiful woman in the midst an apocalypse. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Cassie," she responded with a winning smile. She reached out her hand only to have the clipboard slapped into her hand.

"Can you read and write?" she asked. Cassie nodded. "Good, ask these people who they are and what planet they come from. Go to the bridge and tell Colonel Tigh that Athena asked you to do this. You'll be given a berth here on board for this." Cassie's eyes grabbed the pen from the woman's hand and proceeded to where Athena had left off. "Well, at least she's willing to work," she muttered.

"Thanks, Athena," Starbuck told her.

"Can you think with your actual brain, Starbuck?" Athena asked softly, giving him a slight kiss. Starbuck returned the kiss before she pulled away.

* * *

Athena struggled out of her helmet and into the locker room. Unlike Starbuck and her brother, Apollo, she was pulling doubles. She was pilloting shuttles/flying patrols and pulling bridge duty. She opened her locker shuking her helmet onto a nearby bench. She was still angry with Starbuck over the whole incident in the docking bay when she confronted him with the news of the destruction of the Colonies. She'd pulled everything off her body when she heard Starbuck's voice. "Hey, Athena, I'm..." his eyes widened as she pulled the locker door between them, covering her nudity. Starbuck did not miss her beautiful body. She leaned against the door, rubbing the hand whose elbow was propped on the locker door on her forehead. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Athena looked at him, "It's okay, Starbuck, we're all under pressure. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm about to go on patrol," he responded. "Sweet dreams." 

Starbuck left as Athena reached over and grabbed a towel. She needed a shower before returning to her quarters. After her quick shower she hurried to her quarters only to find the strange blonde waiting for her outside her door. "Cassie?" Athena asked, cocking her head.

"We're bunkmates!" Cassie exclaimed. 

Athena groaned picturing her already small room being halved, "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, clutching her blue uniform and not so large towel around her as Cassie threw her arms around her with a hug.


End file.
